Blanc/Ultra Dimension
The Blanc from Ultra Dimension. She is the same as the Blanc that Neptune knows. She is usually calm, but when she gets angry, there is no stopping her. Although she looks young, she has been the CPU of Lowee, the only well-established nation on the continent, for a long time. She gets worried when the new nations Planeptune and Lastation pop up. After losing her cool, she decides to take hostile actions but things don't work out as planned. In her CPU form, nothing remains her calm self and she is angry at all times. Her actions change from someone who plans ahead to someone who charges in headfirst. When she was alone, it never really bothered her, but when she finds out that other CPUs experience growth in a certain body region when they activate HDD, she gets even more furious. Profile Blanc Appearance Blanc wears the Autumn Leaves outfit, a shrine maiden-like outfit. The shirt is dark brown with white sleeves that have red lining. Attached to the sleeves are hanafuda cards. In the lower part of her shirt is a blue orb surrounded with red strings that form a cross pattern. The strings also carry two bells. Her red skirt is decorated with stars that look like leaves. She wears a red and white hat, a flower necklace, a black and white bead bracelet, white socks that run up to her thighs, and slippers decorated with a red ribbon and flower, Personality Her personality is similar to her Hyper Dimension counterpart. Expect she is more more quiet and get angry more quickly. It also showed her vulnerable side when Noire yelled at her so much she broke down in tears. Once Lowee was returned to her later in the game, Blanc had become friendly, but she was still on bad terms with Noire. Initially, Blanc viewed other CPUs as amateurs, though she later changes this view as she spends time with them. White Heart Appearance White Heart looks physically the same as her Hyper Dimension counterpart. Additionally her battle suit is essentially a red-themed version of her Hyper Dimension counterpart. The difference is her gloves and shoes are not spiked. Personality Nothing remains of her calm self in this forum, and she is angry at all times. Her actions change from someone who plans ahead to someone who charges in headfirst. When she was alone, it never really bothered her, but when she finds out that other CPUs experience bodily growth in their chest area, she becomes angrier. Relationships Main Article: Blanc/Ultra Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory The game focuses more on the Blanc of the Ultra Dimension who was initially the only CPU sometime after The Great Crash. How long Blanc had been a CPU is unknown. When Plutia ate a CPU Memory and founded her own nation of Planeptune, Blanc did not seem to mind despite losing some shares as Plutia was not concerned with increasing her shares. Even when Neptune fell into the Ultra Dimension and regained her CPU powers, Blanc did not mind as Neptune was just as lazy as Plutia. When Noire became a CPU and founded her own nation, Lastation, Blanc started to become concerned, as unlike the Planeptune CPUs, Noire was actually competent and starting working to increase her own shares. Many of Lowee's citizens began moving to Lastation, causing Blanc to lose "half" of her shares in a very short period of time. After Abnes informs her that the Planeptune CPUs are going over to "learn" from her, Blanc becomes more worried with the loss of her shares. She later confronts Black Heart outside Lastation's capital to discuss matters, only to be interrupted when a Lastation soldier informs Black Heart that someone is attacking one of their factories. The meeting is canceled and Blanc returns to Lowee. Noire, Neptune and Plutia later find Blanc in her Basilicom after Noire believed that Blanc was working for the Seven Sages. They fight her on live television hosted by Abnes. When everyone sees Blanc defeated, she loses her remaining shares and becomes powerless. Mr. Badd uses this to take over Lowee. After Blanc cries over the incident, she gets some faith by other CPUs, who help reclaim her nation. This is more then enough for her to regain her HDD form. They later confront Mr. Badd and defeat him. Pirachu is forced to film Mr. Badd getting humiliated and tortured by White and Iris Heart; White Heart later gets bored of beating him up. Before leaving, she tells her Lowee citizens not to ever lose faith in her again or they'll get "the same treatment" as Mr. Badd. Blanc later becomes friends with Plutia, but is still somewhat aggressive towards Noire. Copypaste causes havoc in Lowee, and tries to disguise himself as a friendly mine worker. Blanc destroys Copypaste, upsetting the mine workers. Sometime after this, she decides to repair Copypaste, but with cheap materials so she can quickly destroy him again if he goes out of control. In the game's true ending, both the Ultra Dimension and Hyper Dimension Blanc visit each other frequently. Still having Copypaste in her service (who is serving both of them tea), she discusses how loud her other dimension's siblings are but can compare it to Copypaste, who is just as loud. When Copypaste starts to dance after being told to by Rom, this Blanc yells at Copypaste not to destroy the wall again like last time. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 mirror that of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory with the exception of the extra chapter. Blanc and the other goddesses explains Ultra Dimension's crisis to Neptune and the candidates. A month ago, all console games broke paving way for mobile games to rise. A pair of developers unregulated by the goddesses developed mobile games which require money not skill to one. It was a huge success and the goddesses risk losing their shares. Blanc and the other goddesses are quick to connect the two events, that the duo developers are responsible for this. Bamo and Regu show up to declare war on the goddesses and confirm their suspicions. Blanc wants to beat them up but Bamo and Regu flee before that can happen. Neptune and the candidates decide to investigate. The results of the investigation enrages Blanc. Bamo and Regu are using IP from Lowee to create their bad mobile games. Additionally Regu offered Plutia and Peashy a chance to join their bad game making practices to defeat Lowee. After Plutia calms Blanc down, the goddesses discuss what would happen if Regu made the same offer to each of them. Blanc apparently would not even respond if they asked such a question. The goddesses also come up with a solution to the mobile crisis, create better games than Bamo and Regu. The problem is Lowee has strong traditions, and changing their gaming platform to a mobile one violates this tradition. Blanc cannot follow the solution but the other Ultra Dimension goddess tells her to focus on Lowee's strength instead of adapting. With Blanc basically not working on a mobile project, she did further investigation of Bamo and Regu. She discovered that Bamo and Regu were brainwashing their citizens into playing their bad games. Additionally she found their hideout, the place where Tari once stood. Once Bamo and Regu up said brainwashing, forcing the goddesses to react, the goddesses quickly track down the developers thanks to Blanc's info. The two developers send hordes of monsters at the goddesses and retreat into a game. With the Nepulus Grift, the goddesses are able to follow Bamo and Regu. Blanc explains that Bamo and Regu are using an OOPart, a device that was built in the past to combat the tyrannical goddess of Tari. It can be used to brainwash their citizens thus cutting off valuable share supply. The goddesses then corner Bamo and Regu who use an OOPart to power up and have a chance at fighting Blanc and the goddesses. Blanc and the goddesses defeat Bamo and Regu then exile them to a southern continent so they may start their own nation. With that, the Ultra Dimension is saved. Gameplay Main Article: Blanc/Ultra Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Processor Units Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos Quotes Main Article: Blanc/Ultra Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Blanc Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters